Trying to Come Back
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: After Jaden Kaiba gets amnesia his father Seto Kaiba leaves him and his mother Serenity. One year later Jaden's memory is back and he resents his father for leaving. It has been three years since Jaden got amnesia and Seto is trying desperately to bring him and Serenity back into his life. But many obstacles stand in the way. Wil Seto prevail? Or will there just be an empty void?
1. Return of the Fan-Girl Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh _yet_ *Laughs Evilly* Oh never mind. Enjoy the story.

Seto Kaiba sat slumped in his chair unable to live with the pain that had been following him for the last year. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the special telescope he had installed at the window.

He magnified it by 4x and looked to Serenity's house. Jaden was walking out the door and Serenity gave him a kiss on the forehead just like all mothers do. Jaden wiped his forehead with a paper towel.

He turned on the audio magnifier to hear them.

"….. And remember that Joey and Mai are coming over for dinner. They'll be dropping off Manny and Alicia for the weekend while their away. Jaden what's wrong?" Serenity's voice sounded like a choir of angels to Seto. They were still legally married and to not hear the voice of the woman he loved for an entire year was torture to Seto.

"I'm still upset that HE left us. What kind of man does that!" Jaden's words were like knives through Seto's heart. He knew his son was mad with him but it sounded as if Jaden hated him.

"Oh mom I'm going to see Alex today. He said he has a new invention to show me." This planted the seeds of a plan into Kaiba's mind. He had a meeting with Alex's father today and if Jaden was going to see Alex then he would either go to his house which was unlikely or the building.

Jaden picked up his phone and began to text someone on the way to his car. Being a Kaiba he had gotten his license early.

Then Kaiba's phone on his desk rang to show he had received a text from someone. He looked at it and his hopes began to rise. Then he saw what it said: _Stop watching me dad. I know you are. I wont speak unless you apologize._

His hopes fell once he read it.However he could still enact his plan at Barry Industries. If Jaden wouldn't hear his apology and begging then he would have to make him. First he would try and talk to him at his school.

AT JADENS SCHOOL TEN MINUTES LATER

Jaden saw Hiragana and Junko having another brother sister argument about who was the better duelist. Akiko and Ichiro just sat under the tree and watched them argue since classes didn't start for half an hour.

Alex was sitting down working on some project on his laptop but as soon as he saw Jaden he closed it up and put on a smile. He got up to walk over to his friend when he was pushed aside by Kimiko who rushed over to Jaden. Her hands were clasped together and Jaden backed up a few steps.

"Hi Jaden! I heard Alexis moved to Germany! What a shame but I'm open!" Zane Jaden's cousin who was a few feet behind her slumped down and sat back down.

Alex came over and pushed her aside back towards the others which caused Zane to stand back up and smile.

"That'll do Captain Crazy. So Jaden how you been? I cant wait to show you my latest invention. It will revolutionize Duel Monsters. Then when I market it-Holy Crap!" He pointed behind Jaden at an approaching figure. A figure Jaden hadn't seen for a good two years now.

A trench-coat billowed in the wind behind him and on his belt were the words KC. He had deep blue eyes like Jaden and chestnut brown hair. He was Seto Kaiba.

While everyone else had a look of shock on there face Jaden just glared at his father. Unlike his father Alex was thoroughly spooked by Kaiba. However the boy maintained a cool expression and glared at Kaiba along with Jaden.

Kaiba's hardened expression softened when he saw his son. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes. Seto's eyes full of regret and sorrow while Jaden's were full of hatred and resentment.

"Jaden look-" Seto began but Jaden cut him before he could say anything to him.

"Why are you here?! I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again! So just leave me alone!" Jaden shouted at his father while a small crowd began to gather. Almost all the girls began to move towards Kaiba. Alex then sent one of his dads threatening glares towards all them that said "Don't even try it or else". They backed away.

"I came to apologize to you. I have been trying to but you wont let me. Will you accept my apology?" Kaiba asked with the sound of sorrow and was that longing in his voice. Jaden just glared more and his voice raised by 10x.

"OH SO NOW YOU COME FORWARD TO APOLOGIZE? NOW YOU GROW A SPINE? NOW YOU GIVE UP YOUR PRIDE? WELL TOO LATE?" Jaden stormed off in the direction of the classroom. Kaiba walked back to his limo. The crowd had not yet dispersed so Alex once again sent glares towards all of them.

"If any of this leaves the school then you will never work in your life and live in complete and utter poverty." Alex and the others in the group hurried after Jaden who had stormed down the hallway towards class.

Jaden sat in his desk taking notes while the teacher talked. He wasn't really taking notes since he already knew the lesson what with being the son of Seto Kaiba and all. In fact he was drawing Duel Monsters cards. After seeing his artwork Mr. Barry had given him complete access to the Card Creation Shop on the Barry Industries Island.

As usual the girls were swooning over him. One had said hello to which he also said hello causing the girl to faint.

AT BARRY INDUSTRIES TWO HOURS LATER

"Then when I try to apologize he just tells me to shut up and walks away! By the way I owe your boy Alex one for keeping all those fan-girls from jumping me." Seto finished ranting to Robert who was pouring himself some more wine while he leaned on his desk.

Seto grabbed his glass and drained the wine from it. He held out the glass and Robert refilled it. Robert smirked silently which went unnoticed by Seto.

" Look Seto the thing with you and Jaden is …. you left the boy when he needed you most. This lead Jaden to connect you wit resentment." He said as he helped himself to more wine. Seto just sighed as they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So basically he thinks I am an asshole. And Serenity probably does too. Just great." Seto was angry not with Jaden or Serenity but with himself. He had tried and tried again to apologize but always he was turned down. He had realized why but not how to fix it.

There came another small stretch of awkward silence as they sat there. The only sound came from the faint hum of the computer on Roberts desk.

_BEEP_

Robert pushed the speaker button on his desk.

"Yes?" He said though he knew it was probably just the secretary informing him that his son was here.

"_Sir your son Master Alex has arrived with boy named Jaden Kaiba._" Kaiba nearly choked on the wine as he pondered the odds. Robert looked at him and sent him a look that asked "Are you okay?". He slowly nodded.

"Send them up." Several moments later they heard incessant shouting which showed Robert's new secretary outside who had not yet met Alex was now falling to his verbal assault.

"YOU INCOMPETANT IMBECILE! I HAVE THE POWER AS VICE-PRESIDENT TO FIRE YOU! NOW SCURRY AWAY TO OH LETS SAY … THE UNEMPLOYMENT OFFICE!" They heard the secretary burst into tears and run off and then the door slowly opened to reveal two boys. Seto had quickly hid himself in the darkest corner of the room.

"You could have gone easier on him man." Jaden was saying unaware of his fathers presence in the room. Alex just shrugged and put on a smirk.

"I prefer an open and brutal frontal assault to put dogs like him in their place." Alex plopped himself down in one of the chairs while Jaden just shrugged and sat down in the other. Robert sighed. That was the third secretary Alex had fired this week. At this rate he would be hiring a new one every day.

"Hey dad." Alex said as he embraced his father who just smiled warmly. He was a lot nicer without the Millennium Ring.

"Hello Mr. Barry." Jaden waved and bowed politely which just brought the smile back. They put their bags down and Jaden took out a laptop and started it up while Alex held a briefcase at the ready.

"Hello boys now what was it you wanted to speak to me about?" So Jaden and Alex went on to explain their little project which they called the Duel Field.

As Seto listened he noticed that this idea wasn't just revolutionary, but it was pure genius. He felt so proud of Jaden that he almost forgot the pain of his confrontations with both Jaden and Serenity this morning.

FLASHBACK

_Serenity was fixing some breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring. She put her oven mitts on the counter. _

_When she opened the door she froze. The person attempted to speak but she just slammed the door shut again._

"_Serenity please open up. I want to talk to you." 'Shit how did that bastard find me' She thought. For on the porch stood Seto Kaiba himself._

"_Go away Seto! Haven't you hurt us enough!" She had tears in her eyes now and unknown to her so did Seto._

"_That's why I'm here. Because I never meant to hurt you. Because I still love you." He received no answer for ten minutes so he was forced to leave._

END FLASHBACK

He decided to make his presence known. He slowly walked up till he was behind Alex then he whispered in his ear. "Hello"

Alex yelped in surprise and he jumped out of his seat and onto his dad. They both went tumbling down to the ground. The two Kaiba's laughed their heads off.

In unison Alex and his father sat up and snarled.

"THAT WASN'T VERY FUNNY!" They shouted together. Robert got up and sat in his chair while Alex got up and glared at the two laughing Kaiba's.

Then Jaden realized who he was laughing.

"DAD! What are you doing here? Were you listening?" Jaden was mad now and felt like he wanted to punch Seto.

"Look Jaden I just want to apologize." Seto started to say but Jaden cut him off.

"Well you had your chance two years ago! TWO!" They began to have a very heated argument. Robert looked from Seto to Jaden and was starting to get annoyed.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted and that shut them both up. He glared and both Kaiba's stepped back a pace. While he no longer had the Millennium Ring he still retained some of the perks. One being the ability to literally emanate fear and terror.

"SIT!" They did and he looked from one to the other.

"Now if your quite finished then you can speak. Seto you first." He gestured in Seto's direction. Seto cleared his throat and took a deep breathe.

"Jaden before you turn me away again I want you and Serenity to give me one more chance to prove I still care about the two of you. I am going to take the both of you to KaibaLand tomorrow at noon. Please Jaden?" He looked at Jaden with pleading eyes and for once Jaden actually saw the pain he had been feeling since he left them in his eyes.

He thought about it for a minute. Then made his decision.

"Alright dad I'll give you one last chance." Jaden got up and walked out of the room with Alex following so they could work on the Duel Field.

Seto sighed contentedly as he sat back down in one of the chairs. Robert noticed that for the first time in two years Seto was smiling. He poured two glasses of wine.

"A toast. To Love, Loss, Honor, Bravery, and Victory in the days to come." They drained their glasses and were starting on their second glasses when Seto's cell-phone rang.

"Hello?" Seto answered curiously.

"Mr. Kaiba we have great news. Someone finally one the 'Win a date with Seto Kaiba' contest. The publicity will be excellent." Came the voice of the head of Kaiba Corp's board of directors. (AN: Why on earth would they keep a contest like that running.)

Seto looked like he was about to pop a vein. He got redder and redder as his anger turned to furry and then to rage. He wished he could reach through the phone and strangle the man.

Robert covered his ears for the moment as he didn't want to go deaf from Seto's shouts.

"**WHAT! YOU IDIOTS KEPT THAT CONTEST GOING! AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO TELL ME! WELL I DON'T CARE! THE WINNER ISNT WINNING ANYTHING!**" Seto screamed to high heaven and Robert took his hands off his ears since it appeared that Seto was done screaming.

He saw that the glass on the window had actually cracked from his shouts. He never knew anyone could scream that loud.

"Mr. Kaiba before you would be able to back out but the winners lawyers approached us and made us sign a binding contract saying you would go. Your brother signed his name which confirmed it. I'm afraid you have to." The man on the phone thought Seto might listen to reason. If so then he didn't know Seto Kaiba very well.

"Who won the stupid thing anyways!" Seto shouted into the receiver. He didn't notice Robert sneak up behind him just a few feet away so he could hear the answer.

"A Ms. Amy Carol's sir." Seto went rigid and nearly dropped the phone. That name brought back so many bad memories. He nearly fainted. (AN: I will explain what the deal is about here in a different story that isn't ready for publication.)

Robert had heard and he too was in shock. He himself dropped into his chair and pulled out a file on said person.

"I'll call you back." Seto said and he hung up before the man could object. He sat down in one of the chairs across from Robert and watched his fingers fly over the keys as he pulled up Amy's file.

"This is impossible Seto. She could not possibly have done this. According to my information she is supposed to be locked up in a Siberian Prison for trying to rob a building. Here look at the file which was recently updated." He turned the computer around and let Seto read the file on Amy Carol's.

_Full Name: Amy Linda Carol's_

_Age: 28_

_Height: 5.5_

_IQ: 198_

_Occupation: No job; Currently a prisoner in the Bushtak Siberian National Prison._

_Status: Alive_

_Closest Relatives: None_

_Criminal Records: Minor charges in 2002 for assault and battery upon Serenity Wheeler, Minor charges in 2004 for cheating upon SAT's, Major charges in 2007 for attempted murder of Joseph Wheeler, Yugi Muto, and Robert Barry, Minor charges in 2003 for injury of Jonathan Barry, Major charges in 2010 for act of arson upon Domino High School, Major charges in 2011 for robbery of Siberian Prime Minister._

_Location: Unknown_

_Job Records: Worked for Kaiba Corp as CEO's assistant in 2001; Fired for attempted seduction of Mr. Kaiba, Worked for Barry Industries as assistant to Rear-President Jonathan Barry in 2003; Fired for assault upon employer, Worked for Siberian Prime Minister as assistant in 2011; Fired and imprisoned for robbery of employer._

"This girl is even more insane than she was 14 years ago! And I'm supposed to go on a date with a psycho who wants my ex-wife and son dead and is crazy about getting me no matter the cost!" Seto yelled to no one in particular. Robert pulled out his phone to see if she was still in the prison.

Seto barely listened to his conversation as he contemplated things. He had to go on a date with an insane fan-girl when he was trying to reunite with his wife and son. He felt horribly that fate had played such a cruel trick.

Seto did listen when he heard his friend screaming to high heaven. He vaguely caught the words idiot, imbecile, dead man, coward, mutt, and a few other words that probably weren't for the ears of anyone under 18.

When he returned to his chair Robert looked furious. In fact his eyes gained back some of their old crimson shade from before.

"They let her go! They just opened the door to her cell and let her walk out of there!" He cradled his fingers as he tried to collect his thoughts.

Then Seto's cell-phone rang again. He answered it.

"Hello? Who is this and what do you want!" Seto roared into the phone seeing as he wasn't entirely calm yet.

"All I want is you Seto. And as to who I am my name is Amy beloved. Why don't you say hi or I can." Just as Seto was about to respond with a few choice words the door to the office was flung open to reveal a women that was smiling evilly.

She had chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair. She looked very pretty but she was cold and heartless. The occupants of the office both knew that from experience.

She was about to walk towards them when Robert couldn't hold down his furry any longer and he stood up and using his most threatening tone of voice screamed for her to get out.

"**GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU EVIL LITTLE DEVIL! GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE YOU SHOT ON SIGHT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!**" He hated this women for hurting his brother and considering his brothers were one of the most important things in the world to him well you can see why he would react that way.

Amy just smiled and continued to walk towards Seto despite the full frontal verbal assault sent her way by Robert. Seto began to back up as the girl got closer. She kept that freaky smile plastered on her face.

"Get away from me you wacko! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" Seto continued to back up as Amy continued to advance towards him. She thought he was just playing hard to get but in all seriousness Kaiba would like nothing more than for her to go away.

Meanwhile Robert had given up on his verbal assault and instead had called security. He then stepped between the two and Seto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright you psycho back away from Kaiba. Don't take another step or I will have security dispose of you instead of kindly having them throw you out onto the streets." He was furious. First she barges into his office without permission, then she doesn't even apologize for hurting John those years ago, now she's trying to seduce one his oldest friends.

Amy's smile turned to a sneer as her eyes narrowed to glare at the man however he returned the glare with one that caused her to waver. He actually wasn't even trying to be scary. He wasn't called the "Iron Wall" for nothing.

"Seto sweetheart our date is tomorrow at noon and its at KaibaLand. Wont it be great." She then stalked out of the office leaving two bewildered CEO's in her wake. The moment she was outside Robert breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at Seto.

He was rigid as a statue and unmoving. Robert clapped his hands and even blew an air horn and still Seto did not move.

He stepped aside as Seto fell forward in a faint.

Well that's it for now. Please review. Was it good, bad, great, or terrible. If you have any questions then just put them in the review. And no even after a full chapter I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I have been trying but it doesn't look like a promising effort. Oh well what can you do. See ya.


	2. Story Character List

Character Descriptions and backgrounds

The character list is not yet complete I will continue to update this page while still continuing with the overall story.

Disclaimer: Takahashi got away so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *slaps random person beside him* Oh hey Kaiba.

Seto: I told you he would get away. *Smirks*

AdmiralF.: Oh shut up. *Slaps him again and hovers finger over delete button* How would you like it if I deleted you from the story and you never saw Jaden or Serenity again.

Seto: *Hesitates then breaks down crying* PLEASE NO! THEIR ALL I HAVE LEFT!

Mokuba: What am I chopped liver!

AdmiralF.: Yes *Turns on an oven and starts cooking Mokuba like chopped liver* By the way if you say I am not good at creating characters then I'll roast Mokuba and then serve him at a restaurant.

Seto: NO NOT MOKUBA! *Continues to cry*

AdmiralF.: Quit your crying or I'll roast you too. Remember good comments or deep fried Mokuba.

Jaden Kaiba:

Age: 17

Birthday: January 24th

Gender: Male

IQ: 237

Height: 5.9

Eye Color: Deep-Cerulean Blue

Hair Color: Light, light brown with a touch of auburn here and there

Mother: Serenity Wheeler Kaiba

Legal Father: Seto Kaiba

Illnesses: Type 1 diabetes and temporary amnesia

Skin: Tanned

Favorite Food: Italian foods

Likes: Duel Monsters, Nature, Drawing, Soccer, Desserts

Dislikes: Over attention, Paparazzi, People picking on his friends

Preferred Clothing: Blue and White Blazers and Black Trenchcoats

Closest relatives: Joseph Wheeler and Mai Valentine Wheeler and Manny and Alexis Wheeler, Mokuba Kaiba and Rebecca Hawkins Kaiba and Zane Kaiba.

Friends: Alexander Barry, Kimiko Taylor, Akiko and Ichiro Devlin, Junko and Hiragana Yugi, Yami Yugi and Ishizu Ishtar Yugi, Tristan Taylor and Nira Kiyanu Taylor, Duke Devlin and Sakura Hakunii Devlin, Yugi Motu and Tea Gardener Motu

Crush: Alexis Von Schroeder

Background: Jaden Kaiba lived the high life as a Kaiba. He had respect, family, friends, wealth everything. Then he began to date Alexis Von Schroeder the daughter of his dads biggest rival. Both Seto Kaiba and Zigfried Von Schroeder disapproved and forbade them from seeing each other. Then one night as Jaden was sneaking off to see Alexis he was struck by lightning. He had amnesia and later Kaiba left his wife and son. One year later his memory returned and Jaden resented his father.

Alexander Barry:

Age:18

Birthday: November 4th

Gender: Male

IQ: 256

Height: 6.1

Eye Color: Light Sky Blue

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Mother: Angeline Lily's Barry

Legal Father: Robert Barry

Illnesses: Allergic to rabbits

Skin: Pale tan

Favorite Food: Italian, French foods

Likes: Duel Monsters, Music, Money (An: What would you expect from a kid who grew up sleeping on a bed of money), Designing games

Dislikes: Paparazzi, Losing, People bullying his sister

Preferred Clothing: Leather Jackets and Black and White suits

Closest Relatives: Christina Barry, Jonathan Barry and Mary Rose Barry, Henry and Richard Barry, Peter Barry

Friends: Joseph Wheeler, Mai Valentine Wheeler, Manny Wheeler, Alexis Wheeler, Mokuba Kaiba, Rebecca Hawkins Kaiba, Zane Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler Kaiba, Jaden Kaiba, Tristan Taylor, Nira Kiyanu Taylor, Kimiko Taylor, Duke Devlin, Sakura Hakunii Devlin, Akika Devlin, Ichiro Devlin, Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar Yugi, Junko Yugi, Hiragana Yugi, Yugi Motu, Tea Gardener Motu

Crush: Mina Juliet

Background: Alexander Barry like Jaden Kaiba lived the high life. He was due to inherit a big company when his friend was struck amnesia and he had to help restore his memory. Now he is vice-president of Barry Industries but still finds time for his many friends.

Manny Wheeler:

Age: 14

Birthday: June 6th

Gender: Male

IQ: Hah this one got everything from Joey including brains!

Height: 4.8

Eye Color: Mud-Brown

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Mother: Mai Valentine Wheeler

Legal Father: Joseph Wheeler

Illnesses: Short-term memory loss

Skin: Light tan

Favorite Food: EVERYTHING! (AN: What would you expect from Joey's kid? That he would hate food?)

Likes: FOOD, Duel Monsters, Girls, Jokes

Dislikes: Humiliation, Losing, Seto Kaiba(AN: This is only because the kid grew up hearing about him from Joey's point of view.)

Preferred Clothing: Blue Jackets and Jeans and Sleeveless shirts

Closest relatives: Alexis Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler Kaiba, Jaden Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Rebecca Hawkins Kaiba, Zane Kaiba

Friends: Alexander Barry, Tristan Taylor, Nira Kiyanu Taylor, Kimiko Taylor, Duke Devlin, Sakura Hakunii Devlin, Akika Devlin, Ichiro Devlin, Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar Yugi, Junko Yugi, Hiragana Yugi, Yugi Motu, Tea Gardener Motu.

Crush: Every girl at his school. ( Like I said got everything from Joey.)

Background: Manny Wheeler is the first born son of Joseph and Mai Valentine Wheeler. He really likes his cousin Jaden. Then when Jaden got amnesia and couldn't remember him he was so sad he tried to commit suicide by stabbing his right leg. So he now walks with a limp. He lives happily with his sister and parents in Domino City.

Ichiro Devlin:

Age: 16

Birthday: June 18th

Gender: Male

IQ: 189

Height: 5.1

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Hair Color: Jet Black

Mother: Sakura Hakunii Devlin

Legal Father: Duke Devlin

Illnesses: Overconfidence, OCD, Self-centered

Skin: Dark Tan

Favorite Food: Indian foods

Likes: Girls, Dungeon Dice Monsters, Himself, Attention

Dislikes: Being Ignored, Losing, Rejection

Preferred Clothing: Red vests with tight pants and black shirts.

Closest Relatives: Akika Devlin

Friends: Jaden Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Rebecca Hawkins Kaiba, Zane Kaiba, Alexander Barry, Tristan Taylor, Nira Kiyanu Taylor, Kimiko Taylor, Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar Yugi, Junko Yugi, Hiragana Yugi, Yugi Motu, Tea Gardener Motu

Crush: Every single girl in the world ( Really takes after Duke.)

Background: When Ichiro Devlin was only 6 everybody mistook him for Duke. Literally he is like a miniature version of Duke when he was younger. He really likes any girl he sees. He also is, like Duke, very self-centered.

Zane Kaiba:

Age:17

Birthday: December 30th

Gender: Male

IQ: 223

Height: 5.7

Eye Color: Deep Violet

Hair Color: Raven Black

Mother: Rebecca Hawkins Kaiba

Legal Father: Mokuba Kaiba

Illnesses: Near-sighted

Skin: Light Tan

Favorite Food: Italian foods

Likes: Duel Monsters, Sugar, History, Kimiko Taylor

Dislikes: Paparazzi, Duke Devlin

Preferred Clothing: Yellow Jackets and Blue Jeans

Closest Relatives: Seto Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler Kaiba, Jaden Kaiba, Joseph Wheeler, Mai Valentine Wheeler, Manny Wheeler, Alexis Wheeler

Friends: Alexander Barry, Tristan Taylor, Nira Kiyanu Taylor, Kimiko Taylor, Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar Yugi, Junko Yugi, Hiragana Yugi, Duke Devlin, Sakura Hakunii Devlin, Ichiro Devlin, Akika Devlin, Yugi Motu, Tea Gardener Motu

Crush: Kimiko Taylor

Background: Zane Kaiba enjoys life as a Kaiba and loves to spend time with his cousin Jaden. Though he has developed what you could call a crush on Kimiko Taylor who is trying to get Jaden to like her as Tristan tried to get Serenity to like him.

Hiragana Yugi

Age: 15

Birthday: February 1st

Gender: Male

IQ: 199

Height: 5.8

Eye Color: Light Violet

Hair Color: Multi-color

Mother: Ishizu Ishtar Yugi

Legal Father: Yami Yugi

Illnesses: None

Skin: Tanned

Favorite Food: Egyptian foods

Likes: Duel Monsters, History, Traveling

Dislikes: Vegetables, Math, Cheese (AN: Don't ask its too complicated to explain at the moment.)

Preferred Clothing: Black sleeveless shirts with skinny jeans

Closest Relatives: Junko Yugi, Yugi Motu, Tea Gardener Motu

Friends: Alexander Barry, Jaden Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Rebecca Hawkins Kaiba, Zane Kaiba, Joseph Wheeler, Mai Valentine Wheeler, Manny Wheeler, Alexis Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Nira Kiyanu Taylor, Kimiko Taylor, Duke Devlin, Sakura Hakunii Devlin, Ichiro Devlin, Akika Devlin

Crush: None at the moment

Background: Hiragana Yugi is the first born child of Ishizu Ishtar Yugi and Yami Yugi. He loves Duel Monsters and history because of his parents former careers. He constantly argues with his sister and yet he enjoys her company. He always try's to find time for his friends.

Seto Kaiba:

Age: 29

Birthday: October 24th

Gender: Male

IQ: 287

Height: 7.4

Eye Color: Cerulean Blue

Hair Color: Chestnut Brown

Mother: Unknown (deceased)

Legal Father: Gozaburu Kaiba (Adoptive Step-father. Deceased)

Illnesses: HTL Syndrome (AN: Hates To Lose Syndrome)

Skin: Light Tan

Favorite Food: Italian foods

Likes: Duel Monsters, Kaiba Corp. , Blue-Eyes White Dragon

Dislikes: Joseph Wheeler, Boats, Losing

Preferred Clothing: Trench-Coats

Closest Relatives: Jaden Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Rebecca Hawkins Kaiba, Zane Kaiba, Joseph Wheeler, Mai Valentine Wheeler, Manny Wheeler, Alexis Wheeler

Friends: (AN: Hah this is Kaiba were talking about. He doesn't like having friends. He doesn't even like having Joey as a Brother in-law.)

Crush: Married to Serenity Wheeler Kaiba

Background: (AN: If you have ever heard of Yu-Gi-Oh or seen it then you know his background. If you don't know anything about Yu-Gi-Oh then why are you reading this?)

Joseph Wheeler:

Age: 28

Birthday: December 28th

Gender: Male

IQ: (AN: You seriously think that Joey has an IQ. No offence to the guy he's cool but he's not the sharpest tack in the box.) 88

Height: 7.1

Eye Color: Mud Brown

Hair Color: Dirty Blonde

Mother: Mary Julian Wheeler

Legal Father: Hank Crowwell Wheeler (Deceased)

Illnesses: None

Skin: Dark Tan

Favorite Food: Hamburgers

Likes: Duel Monsters, Food, Winning

Dislikes: Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba, Losing

Preferred Clothing: Jean Jackets

Closest Relatives: Mai Valentine Wheeler, Manny Wheeler, Alicia Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, Jaden Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Rebecca Hawkins Kaiba, Zane Kaiba.

Friends: Everyone except Seto Kaiba

Crush: Married to Mai Valentine Wheeler

Background: Again if you have ever seen Yu-Gi-Oh then you know his background.

Robert Barry:

Age: 29

Birthday: May 26th

Gender: Male

IQ: 280

Height: 7.5

Eye Color: Sky Blue

Hair Color: Golden Blonde

Mother: Elizabeth Tilson Barry (Deceased)

Legal Father: Robert Charles Barry 1st (Deceased)

Illnesses: None

Skin: Medium Tan

Favorite Food: Lobster

Likes: Duel Monsters, Barry Industries, Winning, Making Games

Dislikes: Failure, Losing, Someone hurting his family

Preferred Clothing: White Suits and jackets

Closest Relatives: Angeline Lily's Barry (Divorced) , Alexander Barry, Jonathan Barry, Mary Rose Barry, Henry Barry, Richard Barry, Peter Barry

Friends: Everyone

Crush: Divorced; Ex-Wife: Angeline Lily's Barry

Background: Robert Barry was sent to an orphanage at a very young age with his brothers because their parents died from a plot made by their uncle. Once free of said orphanage little twelve year old Robert took over his families company and ran. Then he became married and had a son Alex. However the marriage was not meant to be and they divorced. He remains one of Seto Kaiba's closest friends.

Yami Yugi:

Age: Well over 5000 but in his current mortal form 27

Birthday: April 1st

Gender: Male

IQ: 258

Height: 7.3


	3. The start of the Plan

**KAIBALAND THE NEXT DAY**

Seto had thankfully been able to put off the contest winners date for three weeks while Robert tried to find him a way out of this. Seto was leaving KaibaLand now after setting up a few things and was on his way to pick up Serenity and Jaden.

He drove over there and on his way he pondered Roberts words about how Amy should still be in that prison. He would keep the subject on hold until tonight.

It took him ten minutes to get from KaibaLand to where Serenity and Jaden lived. He had packed a few surprises and one absolutely special one. The big one was for Jaden. He also knew that Jaden would probably invite a few friends. Serenity would probably invite everybody including the mutt.

'I don't know if I'll be able to keep the peace between me and the mutt with him there. But I'll try for Serenity and Jaden'. He got out of the car when he reached Serenity and Jaden's house. No one else was there and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He took out the gifts and calmly walked up to the door. He took a deep breathe and knocked three times.

It was opened by a young boy that Seto recognized from a few times as Joey and Mai's kid Manny. The boys eyes immediately widened when he saw Seto and he tried to close the door quickly.

Seto then heard Serenity's voice from inside and his heart skipped a few beats.

"Manny who's at the door? Oh Seto!" She quickly opened the door up again to reveal a nervous looking Seto Kaiba. His hands were behind his back.

"Hello Serenity um I brought you these." Seto held out a bouquet of roses which brought a small blush to Serenity's face. She put them on a counter nearby while Manny just stared at Seto.

"Auntie Ren why is big, mean, lying, uncle Kaiba at the door? Daddy said he was a filthy, lying,-" A hand was clamped over his mouth before he could quote Joey's comments on Seto.

"Manny that's no way to talk to Uncle Kaiba. Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about. Mommy says Daddy's very confused." Alicia said as she wrestled her brother away from Seto and Serenity and upstairs. Sounds came from the Living Room.

"Um please come in." Serenity nervously said as Seto stepped inside and looked around the room. It had a lot of pictures on shelves and Seto spotted a few of them.

He saw the one of them on their wedding day. She looked magnificent in that gown and he looked dashing in the tux.

Then the sounds from the living room became more clear.

"And now I activate my Trap Card Soul Rope." That was Jaden's voice and then another person spoke.

"Nice Move Jaden." That was Alex's voice. So it became clear that they were dueling. Serenity walked up.

"I have to go get ready so just feel free to entertain yourself. I should be ready in an hour." She walked upstairs while Seto walked into the Living Room.

They didn't notice him yet. It was a good thing for Jaden because with the position he was in he needed to concentrate.

It was clear Alex was using his fathers old deck minus the Roman God Cards. At the moment Jaden had 1200 Lifepoints two face-downs and Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. He just lost Flame Swordsman.

Alex had 2700 Lifepoints, one face-down, and Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon and White Horseman in attack mode. Seto recognized this tactic from his first ever duel with Alex's dad. If the face-down was what he thought it was then Jaden's goose was cooked.

FLASHBACK

"_Now Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon destroy Rude Kaiser! Cybernetic Blast!" The white blast of light obliterated Seto's Rude Kaiser. Seto drew a card and smirked._

"_I counter with Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The mighty Blue-Eyes rose up and roared at its Cyber counterpart. However it was still a good 800 points weaker._

_Seto only had 200 Lifepoints left while Robert had 1800 left. They were playing in the Kaiba Corp. Duel Arena. _

"_Are you forgetting something Seto. My dragon is still 800 points stronger than yours." Robert chuckled a bit while Seto placed a card in the S/T zone._

"_I activate Megamorph! Now if my Lifepoints are fewer than yours I can double my Dragons strength giving him 6000 Attack Points. So who's laughing now." Blue-Eyes White Dragon doubled in size and strength and now dwarfed the Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon instead of the other way around._

"_Now go WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" The Blue-Eyes launched its attack when suddenly the attack stopped and was reversed only the Blue-Eyes lost strength while Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon gained strength._

(AN: You can see where this is going. No need to explain the whole Blue-Eyes being destroyed.)

END FLASHBACK

Jaden drew a card and smirked. He put it in his hand and pulled out another card.

"First I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna in order to call forth my Gaap the Divine Soldier!" Alex chuckled knowing said monster well and also knowing that its effect was negated by Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon.

"One problem with this. My Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon is still 1600 points stronger than you Gaap." Alex pointed out but Jaden just smirked again.

"Maybe now but I activate Megamorph. Since my Lifepoints are lower I can double the attack points of my Gaap giving him 4400. Which is 600 points more than Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon. So you lose your dragon." However Alex just chuckled as the portable Duel Arena they were using showed Jaden's Gaap shrinking while Alex's dragon grew.

"Not so fast I activate my Lightning Storm field spell which can be activated whenever a Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon is attacked. It transfers your monsters power to mine. So where were we oh you were attacking. Now Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon counter with Cybernetic Blast!" The dragon let off a shot which destroyed Jaden's monster and his remaining Lifepoints.

Seto walked up behind and patted a depressed Jaden on the shoulder. Jaden hung his head and nodded thinking it was his mother.

"Thanks mom." Suddenly Alex was on the floor laughing his head off, gagging, giggling, shrieking, he held his stomach like it was going to explode.

"Excuse me?" The person patting his shoulder asked. Jaden looked up and jumped back upon seeing Seto. He realized that he just called his dad mom.

"Sorry dad. I didn't know you weren't a woman. Not that you look like one or anything but its just-" He was cut off from a whole set of laughter coming from Alex, Manny, and Alicia. They were all bawling the breathe out of them on the floor.

"Oh that's rich! Richer than me!" Alex cried between laughs. (AN: Bad pun or no?)

"Uncle Kaiba's a woman just like daddy said!" Manny cried as he laughed. (AN: He is Joey's son. Odds are he gets most of his views on Kaiba from Joey.)

Alicia didn't say anything she just laughed and laughed all the way.

"Its not that funny!" Seto shouted. He knew Alex was the only one he had any hold over since Robert had given Seto full control over him for the day. He said that if Alex does something wrong just smack him upside the head.

"You know your dad gave me full custody of you for the day Alex?" Seto said with a slight smirk. Alex stopped laughing and paled. He ran as fast as RoadRunner (AN: Beep Beep.) out the door and into his car.

Seto and Jaden both laughed and heard more beeps outside which meant everyone else was here. All of Jaden's friends and their parents because frankly the only parent that trusted Seto to watch their kid successfully was Robert and that was only because they had known each other a long time.

Yami and Ishizu walked in with Junko and Hiragana first. They all stayed in tight knit groups.

Yami and Seto acknowledged each other by shaking hands.

"Seto." Yami said.

"Yami." Seto said. They didn't speak further.

Next came Duke, Sakura, Ichiro, and Akiko. They all looked proud as Duke already began rambling about Dungeon Dice Monsters.

They didn't even acknowledge Seto they just sat right down.

Finally in walked Joey, and Mai.

The room became deadly silent.

AdmiralF.: I know it's a short chapter but its coming along.

Seto: *Walking over and laughs* I bet a monkey with a handkerchief could right better garbage!

AdmiralF.: *Pulls out Flame Thrower* Care to repeat that?

Seto: No now please remember to review! Please


	4. Kaiba Land Part 1: Duel 1Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Moneybags." Joey sneered at Seto who couldn't resist the temptation to mock him but for Serenity's sake he just held his tongue and didn't say anything period.

"Wha' noding ta say?" Joey said just as Serenity came downstairs and heard this. She walked over and gave him a good smack on the head.

"Joey don't start another argument." Seto gasped. Serenity looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a red dress Seto had bought her for the party so many years ago at Count Isenbourg's Mansion. (AN: See my other story An Old Friend Returns Chapter 3)

She blushed when she saw him looking at her.

"Shall we get going?" Serenity asked and Seto nodded and they all piled into their cars and headed for KaibaLand.

Joey, Mai, Manny, and Alicia went in one car. Duke, Sakura, Ichiro, and Akiko went in another. Yami, Ishizu, Junko, and Hiragana went in theirs. Seto, Serenity, and Jaden went in Seto's car. Alex went in his own car.

It took them a little while to get to KaibaLand. It was very quiet in each car. No one talked they just drove. When they finally got there the first ones out of the car were the kids.

Jaden, Alex, and Hiragana raced into the Duel Arena while Manny, Ichiro, and Zane who had just arrived ran towards the rides. The others just walked around.

Seto and Serenity walked off together to just stroll around. Joey and Mai raced after Manny with Alicia in toe. Yami and Ishizu followed the boys into the Kaiba Dome.

When they were inside the Kaiba Dome. They found that there was already a good amount of people inside. A duel was occurring. However it just ended and now the current kid was offering another duel.

"I'll show him what a real duel is like." Alex said as he walked up and stepped on the platform. It raised to level with the other kids. Alex placed his deck on the field.

"Alright some fresh meat." The other kid said as Alex drew the opening five cards.

"This meat may be too tough to swallow. Now LETS DUEL." The other kid went first. He drew a card and then pulled one from his hand.

"To start I summon the Battle Ox in attack mode! Next I place one card face-down." The Battle Ox roared at Alex who just grinned as he drew a card of his own.

He drew the card Heavy Storm.

His hand contained White Knight, White Herald, Polymerization, Mirror Force, and Call of the Monster v2.0.

"Alright I summon the White Knight in attack mode!" The Knight in shining armor appeared on the field in all his glory.

"Next I activate Heavy Storm which destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field so your face-down cards are destroyed." The kids face-down cards were blasted away.

"Next I place one card face-down and attack your Battle Ox with White Knight! Go Shining Sword Slash!" The kid was shocked mostly because of the speed of the move and the fact that Battle Ox had 100 more attack points than White Knight.

Battle Ox dodged White Knights attack and then slashed through his head. White Knight shattered into a million pieces. The kid laughed at what had appeared to be Alex's rooky mistake.

"Are you blind! My Battle Ox had 100 more points than your White Knight! So you just made a big mistake!" The kid was too busy laughing to notice Alex had activated his face-down trap card.

"I activate my Trap Card. Call of the Monster v2.0. Now I can either add up to three cards to my hand or place up to three cards on the field. And this is a continuous Trap Card. Also if I pick a monster it can be from my Deck or Graveyard. So for the first card say hello again to White Knight!" White Knight reappeared on the field and the kid was shocked. He never even heard of that card. Then again Alex was using his dads old deck which was all cards that were never publicly released.

"The next card is White Horseman!" Next to White Knight his mounted counterpart appeared. They looked quite frightening on the field together.

"And I'll add this card to my hand. That'll do for this turn." Alex smirked at the kid who was completely lost. Jaden and Hiragana cheered and so did the crowd.

The kid drew a card and smirked.

"I sacrifice my Battle Ox to summon the Judge Man!" Battle Ox shattered and the Judge Man appeared. This meant that he now had a monster that was stronger than either of Alex's monsters. But he wasn't worried for his trap was still in play and if one of his monsters was destroyed he could just summon or add three cards.

"Now Judge Man attack that White Knight with Gavel Smash!" The Judge Man brought his huge mallet down upon White Knight's head crushing him.

Alex: 3100 Kid: 4000

"Now you have once again activated my Trap. So I'll place these two cards in my hand and then summon Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon to the field." The kid whimpered as the mighty dragon took White Knights place. It was Blue-Eyes only in Cyber form and with an extra 800 attack points to boot.

"Also since you destroyed my monster then your turn is ended." The kid stared open mouthed in shock as the dragon raised its head and then fired a blast at the Judge Man. Judge Man was destroyed.

Alex:3100 Kid:2600

"What just happened?" The kid shouted and a few people in the crowd murmured in agreement that this was confusing. Alex smirked again.

"Oh its one of Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon's effects. On the turn after its summoning I can destroy one of your monsters automatically and deal the difference in attack points as damage to your life points." The kid once again stared in shock that he had been outsmarted again.

"Now you can destroy me with your dragon!" Alex chuckled after the kid said this. He took three cards from his hand and Jaden knew what he was going to do. He was going to go out with a bang.

"I could but I was thinking something a bit bigger. So on that note I activate Polymerization! To fuse the Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon on the field with the two in my hand to create…." The three dragons were sucked into the vortex and then a light issued forth taking the shape of a massive three headed dragon.

"THE BLUE-EYES CYBER OMEGA DRAGON!" Alex shouted as his dragon appeared in its full form. One head was the normal head of a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, one was a half-cyber head, and the other was all cyber. The body was covered in patches of cyber plates and armor.

"Now go. Cyber Omega Blast!" The dragons head each let loose a beam of energy aimed straight towards the kid who whimpered.

He screamed when it hit.

The kid couldn't believe he lost. True he had only won before by beating little kids. He actually fainted when he heard Alex's name after they got down. He had been dueling against and lost to the number 6 duelist in the world.

Once everyone heard Jaden's name he was swarmed by girls and boys alike. They asked him to sign their decks and foreheads. He was even asked out on a date on more than one occasion during this little episode.

None of them knew of the two pairs of unfriendly eyes on Jaden and Alex.

"Oh how I hate that boy! He is just a constant reminder that someone else got to Seto before me!" Amy said to the person standing next to her. The person next to her had her full attention on Alex.

" Focus Amy! If your plan works then you will get Kaiba and I will get my son back. I cant believe that bastard took custody of Alex." Angeline Lily's said to Amy who patted her on the back. Angeline had gone into a depression since her divorce and then even further when Robert took full parental custody of Alex. And it wasn't just because he practically owned the courts. It was also because they deemed his residence a better environment for a growing child.

"Well I am going to see what my future husbands disgraced son is made of. There is no way he could defeat me." Amy pulled a cloak around her. (AN: Like the Rare Hunters cloaks) Then she put the hood up and took out a dueling deck.

She walked up to the crowd and pushed her way to Jaden. When she reached him she pointed a finger at him.

"Jaden Kaiba I challenge you to a duel!" She yelled. Jaden turned to her and smirked taking out his own deck.

"I accept."

AdmiralF.: Please Review all will be revealed about this plot in due time


	5. KaibaLand Part 2: Take your best shot

AdmiralF.: I apologize for waiting so long to update but I have been having massive writers block for this story. Anyhow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

MEANWHILE AT THE FOOD COURT

Joey was speedily gobbling and wolfing down all the available food in the vicinity of the food court. Manny was happily helping him along. It seemed that within the hour KaibaLand would be out of food.

"Joseph watch how much you eat." Mai said annoyed but Joey just turned around confused and gave her a puzzled look as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? I've barely eaten anything." Joey said puzzled to which all the other hungry people in the food court raised an accusing eyebrow. Joey was as clueless as ever.

Mai sighed as her husband returned to emptying KaibaLand of its food supply and she walked over to a table overlooking the ocean. She spotted Seto and Serenity on the boardwalk below. The food court is just above the boardwalk so Mai had a good view of the two.

Mai had figured out long ago that Seto didn't leave Serenity and Jaden because he didn't care about them anymore. No she figured it might have had something to do with Jaden's amnesia.

She also had figured out that Serenity still loved Seto even though she didn't know his reason for leaving. The only problem was Seto's reason for leaving and his reluctance to tell anyone about it.

Joey came over and searched for what his wife was looking at. When he found it to be Seto and Serenity he growled and began muttering some very interesting curses about Seto that Mai heard a few of and then slapped Joey.

"Don't say something like that with our children within hearing range!" Mai shouted and Joey put his arms up defensively to avoid getting slapped again. Mai calmed down and Joey took the seat across from her.

"Sorry!" Joey said as he sat down and returned to watching the couple below them. He had a fire of hatred in his eyes as he watched Seto hold Serenity close to him.

"Yeah well just don't say that again or else you may not be able walk for a couple of weeks." Mai said and Joey gulped and then nodded his head to show he got her point. Mai smirked knowingly since Joey had long ago realized that when it came to brains and brawn in this family Mai had both.

They returned to watching Seto and Serenity stroll along the boardwalk. They both held each other's hand and instead of arguing like crazy were actually getting along. They seemed to be making quite a fair bit of conversation.

"You know, they actually made quite a good couple. To bad it was all spoiled by one little mistake." Mai said and Joey slammed his fist down on the table spilling his drink from the cup. A waiter came over and cleaned up the mess.

"A mistake! I call it moneybags was just too lazy ta care about his kid!" Joey shouted and he knocked his cup right off the table. Mai placed her hand over his while he seethed in anger for a few minutes before calming down.

"Are you calm now?" Mai asked and Joey nodded and then picked his cup up off the ground and put it back on the table.

"Ya. Sorry far ova reactin. Its just dat I don want Kaiba near Serenity eva again afta how much he hurt her." Joey said and Mai nodded understandingly as she took her hand off of Joey's and they both went back to watching the couple.

"But Joey. Would it really be so bad if they made up?" Mai asked and Joey was unable to give her an answer. Maybe because he really didn't know himself.

BACK IN THE KAIBA DOME

Jaden walked up to the blue side of the platform and stepped onto it. The hydraulic pod rose up until it was about five feet off the ground and two feet from the surface of the arena. The cloaked figures pod did the same thing.

"Go Jaden!" A child shouted punching the air with his fist and Jaden smiled. He loved kids. He guessed he got it from his mom because his dad only was known to be nice to people who were related to him but that rule didn't seem to apply for Uncle Joey.

"You can do it Jaden!" Hiragana shouted and Alex grinned up at his friend. Jaden smiled at his two friends and then turned back to the figure who was looking at a watch impatiently as if his friends didn't matter and they should be the only thing being focused on right now.

"Could we start this duel sometime this century?" The figure asked as they tapped their foot on the metal floor impatiently waiting for Jaden to start.

"Alright whoever you are. Prepare for the duel of your life. Because I don't give up and I don't believe in losing." Jaden said and Alex scoffed at that remark but Hiragana nudged him in the ribs and he shut up and then nudged him in the ribs harder as payback.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both shouted and they each drew the opening hand of five cards. The computer began its random turn selection and the white outline switched between the red and blue sides extremely fast. It finally settled on red.

"Excellent." Alex said from the crowds as he watched the random selection finish. He already knew of several ways Jaden could win. Hiragana turned to him in confusion.

"What is?" He asked and Alex turned to Hiragana with a smirk on his face. He actually chuckled a bit and Hiragana was able to maintain his confused expression.

"You see Jaden's current deck he's using works best when his opponent takes the first turn. You'll see." Alex said and they both turned back to the duel and observed the figure making their first move.

"I go first and I'm summoning Dark Witch to the Field in Attack Mode!" The figures Dark Witch appeared menacingly on the field. Jaden just snickered since his opening five cards already held an entire plan to beat this person.

'Wow usually it takes longer.' Jaden thought as he returned his attention from his cards to the duel at hand before his opponent could do any cheating.

"Next I activate the Spell Card A Brave Charge!" A stone gate rose up on the Field and mist surrounded it as the figure chuckled.

[When the card A Brave Charge is activated you may summon one Warrior Type Monster from your Hand or Deck of any Level.]

"So I call out Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Gaia charged through the gate on his violet steed and took a spot next to Dark Witch. Gaia did look menacingly but if this person did what Jaden believed they would then they would soon be putty in his hands.

"And that ends my turn." The figure said and Jaden snickered since the person had left themselves wide open. A rookie mistake.

"Yeah and now its my turn. Also try and up your game because any duelist knows that you don't just put a weak monster in attack mode down for your first turn without face-down cards." Jaden said as he drew a card and then grinned. Jaden had designed his own cards for his personal deck. He had hundreds but only one main deck.

"Weak monsters?! These cards will obliterate you! And Gaia is anything but weak." The person said and Jaden snickered. He had stronger cards than Gaia in every one of his decks.

"Compared to my cards he's weak." Jaden said and then he selected a card from his hand and placed it down on the field. Fate seemed to be granting his wish for victory because he was drawing all the key components needed to finish the other person.

"I summon Red-Eyes Egg in Defense Mode." A black egg with light red areas rose up on the field and the figure leaned forward while giggling could be heard.

[Red-Eyes Egg is a Level One Dark Attribute Dragon Type Monster with 0000 Attack Points and 3000 Defense Points.]

"A stupid egg is all your throwing out! You're a worst duelist than I expected!" The figure said laughing while Jaden just smirked and pulled another card from his hand.

"Next I activate the Field Spell Red-Eyes Mountain!" A huge set of mountains rose up all around the field with Red-Eyes Black Dragons flying around them.

"Now every monster with Red-Eyes in its name has its Attack and Defense Points multiplied by three." Jaden's monster glowed with a red aura as its Attack Points stayed at zero but its Defense Points tripled.

"Next I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Jaden said as he placed the two cards face-down on the Field and the figure laughed again still thinking he had a petty defence.

"My move!" The figure drew a card and then put it in their hand. Chuckling could be heard. The figure then selected a card from their hand.

"I summon Luster Dragon in Attack Mode! Now Dark Witch attack that Red-Eyes Egg with Necro Blast!" Dark Witch prepared to unleash her attack when Jaden sprung his trap.

"I activate my Trap Card! Red-Eyes Evolution!" Jaden shouted as Red-Eyes Egg began to glow. A gold light formed inside of it in its core.

[When the Trap Card Red-Eyes Evolution is activated you may swap one Red-Eyes Egg for a Red-Eyes Black Dragon Level One from your deck. Any effects will be transferred to the swapped Monster.]

"So say hello to Red-Eyes Black Dragon Level One! With tripled Attack and Defense Points from Red-Eyes Egg and then tripled again from Red-Eyes Mountain!" Jaden said as he swapped the cards. The egg disappeared to be replaced by a miniature Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

[Red-Eyes Black Dragon Level One is a Level One Dark Attribute Dragon Type Monster with 1000 Attack Points and 1000 Defense Points.]

"9000 ATTACK POINTS!" The figure shouted and then they tried to stop Dark Witch's attack but it was too late. The blast of dark energy streamed towards the mini Red-Eyes.

"That's right. And now those points are gonna send your attack straight back at you." Jaden said with a grin as his victory was mere seconds away from becoming official.

The blast hit Red-Eyes's folded wings and rebounded back at Dark Witch incinerating her. The figures Lifepoints dropped to zero and everyone cheered for Jaden.

"Way to go Jaden!" Hiragana said giving him a thumbs up and cheering with everyone else. Alex just grinned at Jaden.

"Nice job." He said and Jaden just shrugged as if their was ever any doubt as to him winning this match. He may not be strong enough to beat Alex but then again he was using his dads deck and even Jaden's dad Seto only beat Alex's dad Robert three times.

Meanwhile the person on the other side of the Duel Arena was muttering under their breath. Mostly muttering exclamations of shock and insults towards Jaden.

"No. No. I was supposed to win." The person said beneath their hood. Jaden heard and then felt the Seto Kaiba part of him come up. He smirked.

"Well you didn't." Jaden said then he high-fived Alex and Hiragana. They were too busy celebrating to notice that the figure had pulled something out of their cloak.

"NO! I will not be defeated by a child of Serenity Wheeler! Seto is mine!" The figure pulled the trigger of the gun in their hand. The bullet sped out of the barrel and raced towards Jaden.

Time seemed to slow to a stop as Jaden took in everything around him. The bullet, the place, the people, thinking it was his last look at everything as the omen of death sped towards him.

Then he heard a far off voice shout his name and saw a dark and lean figure jump in front of him just as the deadly bullet was about to hit him. He painfully saw the brave figure take the fatal hit for him.

Then reality returned and Jaden saw the white jacketed man on the ground inside of a slowly growing pool of crimson blood. Jaden kneeled down and turned him over. Then he and Hiragana both gasped and each fought back the tears welling up in their eyes.

It was Alex. Jaden's best friend had taken a bullet for him. The bullet was meant for Jaden but Alex made it hit him instead. Hiragana immediately began to assess the damage. Jaden however turned his attention to the person. His eyes held a bright blue fire of anger similar to that of only one other person. Seto Kaiba.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Jaden shouted before he had to duck as another bullet sailed overhead past him. The person seemed annoyed that they had missed their target.

"I don't care about you or him. You are just little fences in my way that prevent me from getting to Seto." The person said and Jaden could now tell that it was a girl that had said this. More than likely an insane fan-girl after his dad.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND SO NOW IM GONNA KILL YOU!" People from the crowd had to hold Jaden back so that he was kept from strangling the figure. They held him for several minutes until he calmed down ever so little that he wouldn't attack.

Meanwhile Seto, Serenity, and everyone else ran into the Kaiba Dome after hearing the gunshot. They noticed Alex lying in a pool of blood, Jaden shouting at the figure, Hiragana kneeling over Alex addressing his wound, and the figure holding the smoking gun.

"GRAB THAT PERSON!" Seto shouted and he, Joey, Tristan, Yami, and Duke ran at the figure who began to run away as quickly as they could. However just as they reached the door Yami latched onto their legs while the others tackled them.

The person struggled against their hold. They fought with the energy of ten men. They kicked and punched but made no dent in the hold on them.

"Its no use!" Duke said but just then a light on the ceiling fell down towards them and they were forced to get out of the way. By the time they all found sense of things the person was gone.

ONE HOUR LATER AT DOMINO HOSPITAL

Seto, Serenity, Joey, Mai, Yami, Ishizu, Mokuba, Rebecca, Jaden, Zane, Hiragana, Junko, Manny, and Alicia stood around Alex's hospital bed watching the blonde boy sleep not so peacefully in a coma. The sheets were stained with a little blood from when they brought Alex here.

Jaden blamed himself for the whole thing. It should have been him and not Alex. If he had just allowed death to claim him then his best friend would not be at death's door.

"This is all my fault." Jaden said and Seto laid a hand on his shoulder while Serenity pulled him into a warm embrace. They both understood why Jaden would think this.

"Jaden you cant blame yourself. Alex chose to save you and instead of saying it is awful we should thank him for saving you." Seto said and Serenity nodded. They all started to encourage Jaden in this fact and statement for a few minutes until the yelling started outside the E.R.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT INFORMATION CHECKS! I SIGN YOUR PAY CHECKS AND ALSO THAT'S MY SON IN THERE! I OWN THIS BLASTED HOSPITAL SO LET ME IN!" Shouted the extremely stressed and angry voice of Robert Barry. The receptionist should probably have known better than to come between Robert and his son. People who did that usually ended up dead.

Soon after the doors were flung open and a very worried looking Robert rushed in and sped to his sons side. He nearly fainted when he saw the blood stains and the bandages across Alex's chest.

"Who did this to my son?" Robert said as he turned to all of them. But none of them could give him an answer because none of them knew exactly who did it.

"All we know is it was a cloaked person." Seto said and Robert was on him like a pack of lions on a gazelle. He had no more blue in his eyes only deep dark crimson red.

"I TRUSTED YOU TO WATCH HIM FOR THE DAY AND HE GET'S SHOT! SO SHUT THE HELL UP WITH YOUR EXCUSES AND DO SOMETHING TO HELP!" Robert screamed at Seto who backed away and so did everyone else. Robert had not been this furious since Seto bombed his building all those many years ago when the spirit had first started to infect his mind.

When he found who did this well it most likely would not be a good thing to be them. When he found them there would be hell to pay. Hell itself would be unleashed upon them.


End file.
